<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bradford Academy for Boys by Spyro97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646969">Bradford Academy for Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyro97/pseuds/Spyro97'>Spyro97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Niall Horan, Bottom Zayn Malik, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Justin Bieber, Dom Liam Payne, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stalking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Sub Niall Horan, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Harry Styles, Top Justin Bieber, Top Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyro97/pseuds/Spyro97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is the new teacher at Bradford Academy for Boys. Liam Payne is the school's biggest, baddest student. How will Zayn cope when the Bradford bad boy decides he'd rather do more than just his homework?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Justin Bieber/Niall Horan, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn Malik woke to the sound of the alarm on his phone ringing. It was telling him that it was time to get up, to prepare for his first day at the infamous Bradford Academy for Boys. The school's notoriety stemmed from its students' behavioural issues, ranging from petty theft to gang violence. It was the scourge of many an experienced teacher, and Zayn... well, Zayn was new meat. At twenty-two years old, he had only just qualified. Bradford Academy was to be his first real job, and to put it mildly, he was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn't be able to handle it, that the students would sense his weakness and ruthlessly exploit it. The last thing Zayn wanted was for his first day to end in disaster.</p><p>As he stood in the shower, Zayn sighed as the warm water washed over his body. He was 5'6, with smooth olive skin and a soft complexion. If people were left to guess, they'd probably assume Zayn was around seventeen or eighteen, such was the youthfulness of his appearance. In truth, Zayn didn't mind not looking his age. He liked to think that when he was forty, he'd look nearer to thirty. On the other hand, looking like a teenager had its drawbacks. People often assumed he wasn't competent enough to be a teacher, that he should still be at school himself. Zayn was determined to prove those people wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The headmaster at Bradford Academy for Boys was a man by the name of Harry Styles. At only twenty-eight years old, he was one of the youngest headmasters in the United Kingdom. The school board hadn't taken his appointment lightly. The previous headmaster was forced to resign after suffering what could only be described as a complete mental breakdown. Harry and the other teachers had watched in astonishment as the headmaster climbed out of his office window and tossed the students' exam papers into the air. Harry was determined not to end up the same way; a crazy old kook driven to the brink of insanity by a group of angst-ridden teenage boys.</p><p>Harry's vision for Bradford Academy was simple: discipline and consistency, compounded by new, innovative teaching methods. That's where Zayn Malik, the school's new recruit came in. Harry had appointed Zayn personally after looking through some of his lesson plans. They were the exact opposite of the stuffy, antiquated material he was accustomed to seeing from some of his other teachers. Yes, he was only twenty-two, but Harry was in no position to judge when it came to age. He knew what it felt like to be sneered at, to have people make assumptions about his competence. Harry wanted Zayn to be supported, to feel like he could accomplish something. And, under his guidance, he had no doubts that Zayn would succeed.</p><p> </p><p>Liam Payne, or "Big Payno" as he was known to his friends at Bradford Academy, was getting ready for the first day of a new term. Liam grinned as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Big was an understatement. At eighteen years old and 6'4, Liam was easily the biggest boy, or man, in the entire school. Much to the chagrin of his parents, he was renowned for being a colossal troublemaker. There wasn't a teacher at Bradford who enjoyed teaching him, nor was there a student who didn't fear the big boy bully. Even Liam's friends were wary of his temperament.</p><p>In short, Liam had an attitude problem, and it wasn't a problem that looked like it was going to be solved any time soon. Many a teacher had tried and failed, and the school was at its wits end. The only reason Headmaster Styles hadn't expelled Liam was because he wanted to make an example of him. Liam represented everything that was wrong with Bradford Academy, and Harry reasoned that if the bad boy could be kept in check, it would signal a positive change of direction under his leadership. Naturally, Liam was very well aware of this. It wasn't the first time a teacher had tried to make him their little pet project. It had never worked in the past, and as far as Payno was concerned, it was going to stay that way.</p><p> </p><p>As little as an hour later, Zayn arrived at the academy. It certainly didn't look like a school on the brink of special measures, such was the opulence of the stone stairway flanking its entrance. The students ranged from the ages of eleven to eighteen, with approximately one thousand currently enrolled. Despite its issues, the school continued to receive an influx of new students every year, as there wasn't another comprehensive for miles around. Simply put, Bradford Academy was the only option for many parents, and a Bradford education was better than nothing. As Zayn was about to walk inside, he heard someone call his name from behind.</p><p>"Mr Malik?"</p><p>Zayn whipped around to find none other than the headmaster, Harry Styles, beckoning him over.</p><p>"I trust you had no trouble finding the place?"</p><p>Zayn shook his head and smiled. He recognised Harry straight away from his dark, curly hair and infectious grin. It was the first time they'd spoken since Zayn's interview.</p><p>"Well that's good to hear," Harry smiled. "Please, allow me to show you to your classroom."</p><p>Before they could even walk through the door, a series of anguished shouts signalled Headmaster Styles' first headache of the day.</p><p>"Let me go!" a small, blond boy cried angrily. "Take your hands off me!"</p><p>The hands in question belonged to none other than Justin Bieber, one of Bradford Academy's unruliest students. Justin was the second biggest boy in the school after Liam and he wasn't afraid to throw his weight around. He wrapped his muscled arms around the boy's waist and squeezed tightly.</p><p>"Come on babe," he drawled. "Stop playing hard to get."</p><p>Harry had seen and heard enough.</p><p>"Mr Bieber!" he shouted, clicking his fingers. "I'm sure Mr Horan is perfectly capable of ascending the steps without your assistance."</p><p>Reluctantly, and with a scowl for good measure, Justin released the struggling boy.</p><p>"I was just saying hello Mr Styles. You know, being polite and all that."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure," Harry replied witheringly. "Now get to class."</p><p>Zayn watched in astonishment as the hulking brute stalked past him and disappeared into the school. He had never seen such blatant disrespect from a student before. Of course, Zayn shouldn't have been surprised. Bradford Academy's disciplinary record was one of the worst in the country and Harry had scarcely been headteacher for five minutes. It was going to take time and effort to turn the situation around.</p><p>"That little sod punctured my hand with a stapler last year," Harry spat, his voice oozing with contempt. "Never turn your back on him."</p><p>Zayn gulped. Bad behaviour and disrespect were one thing, but physical violence against teachers?</p><p>"Duly noted," Zayn grimaced.</p><p>The little blond boy that Justin was tormenting had finally made his way up the steps. He looked pale and shaken, like he'd just seen a ghost.</p><p>"Niall, are you okay?" Harry asked, bending down to meet the boy's eye level.</p><p>"Y-yes, I'm fine now," he stammered. "Thank you."</p><p>Zayn couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. At little over 5'4, he was a prime target for the likes of Justin "JB" Bieber and Big Payno.</p><p>"Well you make sure to let me know if that changes," Harry smiled. "Off you go."</p><p>As Niall scurried inside, Harry gestured toward the door.</p><p>"Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>After being escorted to his classroom, Zayn started to prepare his lessons for the afternoon. Since he was new, Harry had generously given him the morning off. As an English and part-time history teacher, Zayn's first lesson was about famous literary villains; Frankenstein, the Wicked Witch of the West, Dracula and the like. He was going to ask the students to write journal entries from the perspective of their chosen villain. A relatively simple, but hopefully enjoyable task that would earn him some plaudits from the headmaster. There was just one hitch. As Zayn looked through the class register, one name in particular jumped out: Justin Bieber. The cocky shit who'd stapled Harry's hand and practically assaulted Niall. The last thing he needed was Justin kicking off and ruining his lesson. However, before Zayn could come up with a plan of action, the lunch bell sounded, shaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh well," he muttered to himself. "I'll just have to make the best of it."</p><p>And with that, Zayn grabbed the lunch he'd pre-prepared and headed into the mess hall, mess being the optimum word. The hall was easily large enough to entertain hundreds of people, if not more. Zayn could barely put one foot in front of the other without stepping on a banana skin, or worse, a student. They were everywhere, running wild without a member of staff in sight.</p><p>"Hey!" one boy screamed. "Give me my bag back!"</p><p>Zayn watched as the boy jumped on another boy twice his size, clawing at the latter's face with his nails. Nearby, a third boy was flinging pasta sauce at a group of first years like it was going out of fashion.</p><p>"Kids today, eh?" a voice suddenly sighed. "Lock them all up I say!"</p><p>Zayn turned to find an older gentlemen, clearly one of the teachers, surveying the chaos with a wry smile. It was as if he had seen it all before.</p><p>"I'm Reginald, or Reg, whatever suits you!" he practically sang. "Come on, over here!"</p><p>Before he could protest, Zayn found himself being ushered toward one of the tables. Of the five teachers sitting at it, only one looked around his age. The rest were wearing tweed jackets and grim expressions, such was the calamity that surrounded them. As Zayn sat down, he was greeted by the youngest teacher.</p><p>"I'm Louis," he smiled. "You must be Zayn?"</p><p>"Yes, that's right," Zayn replied. "I just started today."</p><p>"I give you two weeks!" Reg interrupted, almost choking on his bagel. "Ha ha, two weeks tops!"</p><p>"Huh?" Zayn murmured, confused.</p><p>"Oh ignore him," Louis chuckled. "He's been here too long."</p><p>"Haven't we all," Reg huffed, sinking into his seat. "I can practically feel myself meandering toward the grave."</p><p>Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. For some reason, Zayn felt an instant connection to the brown-haired boy. He didn't know whether it was Louis' infectious smile or the fact that Bradford Academy didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Whatever it was, Zayn was relieved to have someone he could talk to if things ever got tough. And, for the next twenty minutes, that's exactly what they did. Louis talked about how he used to work in a bowling alley before training to become a teacher. He talked about his passion for drama and how he wanted to hold auditions for a school musical. He even talked about how Headmaster Styles had asked him out on a date during the summer holidays.</p><p>"But you can't tell anyone!" Louis whispered. "Harry says it's our little secret."</p><p>"Oh, I would never," Zayn reassured. "Don't worry-"</p><p>Suddenly, and without warning, the entire mess hall fell silent. Zayn was reminded of a football stadium after the opposition team scored. There was no chanting, no cheering, just an eerie quiet.</p><p>"Um... what's going on?"</p><p>"It's Liam Payne," Louis said mockingly. "Or should I say Big Payno."</p><p>"Big Payno?"</p><p>"That's what his friends like to call him. He's the biggest boy in the school. Hell, he doesn't even look like a boy. Let me put it this way: if there's one student in this school who's capable of ruining your lesson, and your day, it's Liam Payne."</p><p>As Zayn turned around, he saw a posse of boys flanking one of the biggest, most intimidating men he'd ever laid eyes on. Big Payno was at least 6'4, with tattooed arms the size of tree trunks. His face was decorated by dark stubble, and his eyes... his eyes said <em>don't mess with me</em>.</p><p>"I've got him and Justin Bieber in my class this afternoon," Zayn panicked.</p><p>"Uh oh," Louis laughed. "Tough luck."</p><p> </p><p>Zayn had spent the rest of lunch cursing his tough luck, as Louis had so eloquently put it. Only he could start a job at a new school and be saddled with its two most problematic students. That being said, Zayn had trained for instances such as these. He understood that badly behaved boys were primarily after one thing: attention. He knew that instead of coming down hard on them, it was better to demonstrate that he wasn't the bad guy, but simply someone trying to help them learn.</p><p>"Hey Mr Malik! Are we coming in or what?" a boy called from outside.</p><p>"Just a moment please!" Zayn replied, dusting off his jacket. "Yes, come in!"</p><p>And just like that, the students flooded into the classroom, one after the other. Well, at least they're eager, Zayn thought to himself.</p><p>"Right, I'd like you to open your exercise books to page forty-seven-"</p><p>"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself Mr Malik?" a familiar voice chimed in.</p><p>It was none other than Justin Bieber, laughing and smirking like he'd just said something clever.</p><p>"Yes, of course-"</p><p>"You don't look old enough to be a teacher," Justin added. "You look younger than me."</p><p>"That's enough!" Zayn shouted.</p><p>To his relief, the students, and Justin, fell silent.</p><p>"Clearly Mr Bieber, you already know who I am. And rest be assured, I know <em>exactly </em>who you are. If you continue to interrupt my lesson, I will have no choice but to send you straight to the headmaster. And, to put it mildly, I think Mr Styles has already had enough of you for one day. So, what's it going to be?"</p><p>After about ten seconds of what felt like torture to Zayn, Justin slumped back into his chair and shrugged. Liam, for his part, said nothing. He simply stared intensely, like he was trying to figure something out. It was unnerving to say the least.</p><p>"Okay, as I was saying, I'd like you open your exercise books to page forty-seven. Today we'll be writing journal entries from the perspectives of famous literary villains. Your options are Frankenstein, the Wicked Witch of the West, Dracula, Scrooge, Sauron, Captain Hook and Lord Voldemort. By the time the bell rings, I expect to see at least five hundred words."</p><p>"But what are we supposed to say?" a boy at the front huffed.</p><p>"Write from their perspective," Zayn replied. "Write about their ambitions, their feelings. Write what you think they would write."</p><p>"I think Captain Hook wants to smoke some quality skunk with Peter Pan," Justin hollered.</p><p>Zayn would have been annoyed by Justin's outburst were it not for the fact that most of the class seemed to have accepted his explanation. In fact, overall, things were going smoothly... almost too smoothly. By the end of the lesson, every student (except Liam and Justin) had written what amounted to a small essay. Zayn was both encouraged and impressed. </p><p> </p><p>After the final bell rang, Zayn made his way toward the front entrance with a spring in his step. Not only had he managed to keep Justin in check, but the students seemed genuinely interested in his lesson plan. Who would have thought? Certainly not Reg and most of the other teachers, that's for sure. As Zayn was about to exit the building, he suddenly noticed a group of boys standing in front of the janitor's closet.</p><p>"Boys, shouldn't you be getting home?" Zayn queried.</p><p>"The janitor asked us to stand guard," the youngest one replied. "There are dangerous chemicals in this closet and he's lost the keys." </p><p>"Oh, well maybe I should get-"</p><p>"It's fine," the boy insisted. "He'll be back soon and no one's getting past us."</p><p>"I see," Zayn smiled. "Well, I hope you all have a good evening."</p><p>"You too Mr Malik," they grinned in unison.</p><p>As Zayn walked away, one of the boys opened the closet door and stuck his head inside.</p><p>"Yo JB, the coast's clear," he snickered.</p><p>Inside the closet, poor little Niall was sitting on Justin's lap, helpless as the bigger boy gripped his waist with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.</p><p>"I've got you now babe," Justin whispered, kissing Niall's neck up and down.</p><p>"Mmph!" Niall squealed. "Mmph!"</p><p>Before long, the kisses on Niall's neck would be black-blue, and proof that Justin had been there. If Zayn had realised what was going on, he would have put a stop to it. Alas, the new teacher was too naive, too trusting to fully comprehend the seriousness of Niall's situation. As Zayn walked toward his car, he heard a deep, manly voice calling his name. The voice was authoritative and carried effortlessly across the parking lot. </p><p>"Mr Malik! Mr Malik!"</p><p>It was Big Payno, of all people. He was playing football with his friends on a field opposite the academy. Suddenly, with an electrifying burst of pace, he dribbled past two other players and smashed the ball into the net. Grinning, he took his shirt off, flexed his biceps and pointed at Zayn. He was dedicating his goal to Bradford Academy's newest member of staff. But why? Only Liam knew the answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>This is what Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, Justin and Niall look like during this story...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art Smart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter is finally here! Sorry for the delay, I've been working on other things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn's first week at Bradford Academy for Boys had flown by, and it was safe to say his presence had been keenly felt by students and staff alike. Even Reg was close to admitting that Zayn might actually have what it takes, such was the impact of the raven-haired boy's meticulously crafted lesson plans. Indeed, Headmaster Styles was so taken with his new protégé that he had asked him to cover some of Louis' art classes. The only problem was, Zayn knew absolutely nothing about art.</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to," he protested. "It's just that I can't draw to save my life."</p><p>"Relax, I'm not asking you to draw anything," Harry reassured. "Just look at Louis' notes, improvise. That's what you do, right?"</p><p>"It is?" Zayn laughed.</p><p>"I heard about Justin Bieber's little outburst during your lesson last week," Harry chuckled. "Hey, don't look so surprised. News travels fast around here."</p><p>Suddenly, and without knocking, Louis burst through Harry's office door. His arm was in a cast and there were purple bruises on his forehead.</p><p>"Uh, you're supposed to knock," Harry huffed.</p><p>"Whoops, guess I forgot," Louis grimaced, rubbing his arm. "Oh, hey Zayn. Harry told me you're covering some of my classes."</p><p>"Yes, that's right," Zayn nodded. "Hopefully not for too long though."</p><p>Louis sighed and gestured toward his cast.</p><p>"Just until my arm is healed."</p><p>In truth, Zayn was likely to be covering Louis' classes for up to a month after the latter had dislocated his shoulder in a car crash. It was inconvenient to say the least.</p><p>"Well, I believe Zayn has a class to cover in no less than five minutes," Harry interrupted, glancing at his watch. "Louis, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment."</p><p>"Good luck," Louis smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."</p><p>Indeed, Zayn was unlikely to do anything except copy and paste Louis' instructions. When he was at school, he'd always excelled at the academic subjects; English, Maths, Science. But Art? Drama? Zayn was useless when it came to anything even remotely creative, much to his embarrassment. As he walked out of Harry's office, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd bitten off more than he could chew.</p><p> </p><p>Harry locked the door to his office as soon as Zayn was out of sight. The last thing he wanted was for his newest member of staff to get the wrong idea about him and Louis. Of course, Harry wasn't aware that his new lover had already spilled the beans about their fledgeling relationship.</p><p>"So, what did you need to speak with me about?" Louis questioned.</p><p>"Well," Harry began sheepishly, "that was just an excuse to get rid of Zayn."</p><p>Louis recognised the look in the headmaster's eyes. It wasn't the first time that Harry had lured him into his office for something entirely unrelated to work.</p><p>"Oh no," he groaned, reaching for the door. "We're not doing this again."</p><p>Suddenly Louis felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him back.</p><p>"Come on babe," Harry pleaded. "You're gonna be gone for almost a month. Just one more time? Please?"</p><p>Louis sighed loudly. Harry sure knew how to push his buttons.</p><p>"Okay, but this is the last time," he insisted. "I'm a teacher, not a prostitute."</p><p>With a wicked grin, Harry released Louis' wrist and sat on the swivel chair behind his desk. He reached down and began to undo the zipper on his trousers. Within a matter of seconds, the purple, pulsating head of Harry's penis emerged, springing out of his boxers. It was eight inches long, with little pink veins running down the shaft. Louis had become familiar with Harry's penis over the last several weeks. It had been inside him; down his throat, up his ass. It had ravaged him over and over again. To put it mildly, Louis was fucked out.</p><p>"Suck the head," Harry commanded. "Lick it."</p><p>Louis dropped to his knees and took Harry's penis in his hand. He stroked it a few times, readying himself for the taste.</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting babe."</p><p>Without further ado, Louis wrapped his lips around Harry's log. The headmaster threw his head back and hissed.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it," he sighed. "All the way down."</p><p>If anyone had opened the door to Harry's office, they would have been greeted by the sight of Louis Tomlinson on his knees, servicing the headmaster himself. It was just as well that Harry had locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Zayn's dismay, the first art class he was covering involved pottery. Messy, sticky pottery. Add Justin Bieber into the mix and it was a recipe for disaster. Luckily, Zayn had spent the previous evening researching pottery and everything it entailed. He recited: pottery is the process and the products of forming vessels and other objects with clay and ceramic materials, which are fired at high temperatures to give them a hard, durable form. Major types include earthenware, stoneware and porcelain. Thank goodness for Wikipedia.</p><p>"Okay, settle down," Zayn shouted as the students took their seats. "As I'm sure Mr Tomlinson informed you last week, we're going to be making pottery today. Pottery is the process of forming vessels and other objects with clay and ceramic materials. For this morning's purposes, we're going to be using clay. Ideally, I'd like you to try and make a vase or a pot. But, if you can think of something else, be my guest."</p><p>"Aren't you going to show us how to use the machine Mr Malik?" Justin snickered.</p><p>"Of course," Zayn replied, gritting his teeth. "Just give me a moment."</p><p>Without really knowing what he was doing, Zayn sat in front of the pottery wheel and gingerly switched it on.</p><p>"So the idea-"</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, a stream of wet clay erupted from the wheel, spraying Zayn square in the face.</p><p>"Hey Mr Malik," Justin hollered, "looks like you got yourself a facial!"</p><p>As Zayn sat there covered in clay, he wondered what he'd done to deserve Justin's scorn. Ever since the incident on the steps with Niall, Justin had done nothing but goad and mock him at every available opportunity. Was it revenge, or just teenage hormones? Either way, the bad boy was beginning to seriously test Zayn's patience.</p><p>"Justin, I'd like you to go and stand outside please."</p><p>"And if I refuse?" Justin retorted, throwing his chest out. "What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>As Justin walked toward Zayn, the class fell silent.</p><p>"Justin, sit down."</p><p>"No."</p><p>More silence. Teacher and student were now face to face, or rather, chest to face. The bad boy was at least a foot taller, and a hell of a lot more muscular. Zayn couldn't help but feel intimidated.</p><p>"If you don't sit down, I'm going to-"</p><p>"You're going to what?" Justin spat. "Come on, let's hear it."</p><p>"I'm going to call Headmaster Styles," Zayn whispered, his legs quivering.</p><p>"Babe, you're shaking," Justin mocked. "Am I that scary?"</p><p>Of course, the answer was yes. Justin Bieber was one of the biggest, baddest boys to ever darken the halls of Bradford Academy. He was capable of unnerving even the steeliest of teachers with a single glance. And now his focus was on Zayn.</p><p>"L-look, if-"</p><p>Suddenly a large, tattooed hand appeared on Justin's shoulder. To Zayn's surprise, it belonged to none other than Liam Payne.</p><p>"Come on Justin mate," Payno growled. "Sit back down yeah?"</p><p>There was a hierarchy amongst the students at Bradford Academy. Justin knew this better than anyone. It wasn't easy being the second biggest boy in the school, always having to stand in Big Payno's shadow. But that was the way of things, and when Big Payno told him to do something, he did it. Sit back down wasn't a request, it was a command.</p><p>"Yes Payno," Justin replied. "Sorry Payno."</p><p>And with that, the bad boy returned to his seat. Zayn didn't know whether to feel grateful or embarrassed by Liam's interjection. On one hand, he'd saved him from whatever Justin was planning to do next. On the other, Big Payno had demonstrated more control over his class than he had himself. Zayn was supposed to be in charge, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't.</p><p>"Liam, why don't you start," Zayn muttered, gesturing at the pottery wheel.</p><p>As Liam sat down, Zayn glanced up at the clock on the wall. Fifty minutes left. Fifty minutes of feeling like a failure.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the lesson, Zayn collected the students' homework assignments. Louis had asked them to draw their greatest desires. Zayn's greatest desire was to curl up into a ball and cry. He'd never experienced a situation like that before. Not only had Justin Bieber almost thumped him, but he'd completely lost control of the class. It was beyond humiliating. Zayn could only hope that Harry remained none the wiser to his misfortune. Of course, knowing his luck, half the school would be talking about it by lunchtime.</p><p>"Mr Malik?"</p><p>Suddenly, a voice shook Zayn from his thoughts. He recognised it immediately... Liam Payne.</p><p>"Yes?" Zayn replied, trying to sound calm.</p><p>"I forgot to hand in my assignment," Liam confessed, waving a slip of paper in the air.</p><p>"Oh, why don't you just leave it on Mr Tomlinson's desk with the others," Zayn sighed, furrowing his brow.</p><p>As Liam put the paper down, he paused briefly. It was as if he was contemplating something.</p><p>"Was there anything else?" Zayn questioned.</p><p>Suddenly, and without saying a word, Liam strode toward the door. But instead of walking through it, he locked it.</p><p>"I was thinking," he began, pointing at the pottery wheel. "Why don't I show you how to use it?"</p><p>"Huh?" Zayn blinked, realising he'd been spoken to.</p><p>"The wheel," Liam continued, "I can teach you... if you want."</p><p>It didn't make any sense. Big Payno was supposed to be the biggest, baddest boy in the entire school. Why was he offering to teach Zayn how to make pottery?</p><p>"Um... well, that's very kind-"</p><p>"Sit down," Liam instructed.</p><p>Gulp. This was getting stranger by the second. As Zayn sat down in front of the wheel, he couldn't shake the sense that something was wrong. Liam Payne was notorious for his behavioural issues, and yet... ever since Zayn started, the bad boy hadn't put a foot out of line. Not once. It was as if he was waiting for something, or worse, someone.</p><p>"Look, I really need to leave-"</p><p>But it was too late. The wheels were already in motion. As Liam sat down, Zayn could feel the bad boy's chest pressing into his back. They were so close, packed together like two slices of bread. It was inappropriate to say the least. If anyone saw them... Zayn shuddered to think. His career would be over in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"Let's get this going," Payno boomed. "Just follow my lead, yeah?"</p><p>To emphasise his point, Liam grabbed Zayn's hands, intertwining their fingers. The size difference was noticeable immediately. Liam's hands were big, rough and covered in tattoos. Zayn's were small, delicate and untarnished by anything except the clay seeping through his fingertips.</p><p>"Take it slow," Liam whispered huskily. "Yeah, that's it. Nice and slow."</p><p>As the seconds and minutes passed by, the clay began to take shape. At first it was little more than a broken mound, rotating through the centre of the wheel in dizzying circles. Then, like a caterpillar, it evolved into a beautiful vase. Naturally, Liam was doing most of the work. His big hands guided the clay like a shepherd herding sheep.</p><p>"I-I think I get the idea," Zayn whimpered. "You can-"</p><p>"Shh babe," Payno chuckled, nuzzling Zayn's earlobe. "I'm the teacher now."</p><p>Liam's words sent a shiver down Zayn's spine.</p><p>"Don't stop," he smirked. "You're doing a great job."</p><p>Fear is a funny thing. Like clay, it's malleable. It can twist and turn in all sorts of directions. In Zayn's case, the fear he was feeling was only temporary. For each second that passed by, for every moment that Liam's hands gripped his own, the fear slowly turned to anger. A deep, inconsolable rage that ripped through his body like wildfire. Enough was enough. In one swift movement, Zayn pulled his hands away from the pottery wheel and elbowed Liam in the ribs. Winded, the bad boy fell off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor. This was his chance. Zayn ran toward the door and tugged desperately at the handle. But it was no use. The door was locked.</p><p>"Going somewhere babe?"</p><p>The fear was back.</p><p>"It's Mr Malik to you," Zayn spat, trying to unlock the door.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Payno laughed, picking himself up off the floor.</p><p>"What else would it be? I'm your teacher."</p><p>With a cocky smirk on his face, Liam walked toward Zayn like a hunter stalking its prey.</p><p>"Yeah, you're my teacher," he grinned. "For now."</p><p>And just like that, the bad boy reached behind Zayn and turned the lock on the door. With the same cocky smile he'd been sporting for the last hour, Liam slipped past the terrified teacher and disappeared from sight.</p><p>"Jesus," Zayn sobbed, slamming the door shut. "What the fuck was that?"</p><p>Liam Payne had been quiet, obedient and responsive in all of Zayn's lessons so far. But now... it didn't make any sense. Had he set Liam off in some way? Given him the wrong impression? Whatever it was, Zayn was in trouble.</p><p>"I don't understand," he muttered, over and over again. "What did I do?"</p><p>Suddenly Zayn remembered the assignment that Liam had placed on his desk. Unlike the others, it was crumpled and folded in half. As Zayn unfolded it, he was greeted by one of the most shocking things he'd ever seen in his life. Liam had drawn a pornographic image of the two of them having sex. It was incredibly detailed; Zayn was on his stomach with his arms tied behind his back. Liam loomed over him, pushing his face into the bed. And yes, predictably, Zayn was being filled to the brim with a cock so big it looked like a third leg. But that wasn't the worst part. Tattooed onto Zayn's butt cheeks were the words PROPERTY OF PAYNO.</p><p>Oh yes, the fear was most definitely back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sexual Harassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn spent the weekend contemplating what had happened during and after the pottery class. He still couldn't quite process it. Not only had Justin Bieber almost knocked him out, but the most disruptive student in the entire school had virtually imprisoned him in his own classroom. And that wasn't the worst part. Zayn was scheduled to cover Louis' classes for a month. A whole month of dealing with Justin's outbursts and Big Payno's murderous glances. It was almost too much to bear. If Zayn weren't so determined, he'd have handed in his notice and pursued another career.</p><p>As he rolled out of bed, Zayn promised himself that he wouldn't let the meddlesome duo interfere with his lessons ever again. It wouldn't be easy, but with Headmaster Styles' help, and with the school's new insistence on strict discipline, Zayn knew it was possible. After all, one month wasn't the end of the world. Once Louis returned, Zayn could focus on the things that really mattered.</p><p>"I can do it," Zayn breathed, stretching his limbs. "I can do it."</p><p> </p><p>As Harry sipped his morning coffee, his thoughts turned to his newest recruit, the star graduate of one of the country's most rigorous training programmes. Over the past few days, he'd heard troubling tales of Zayn's inability to control a class. Of course, Harry suspected there was more to it than that. Justin Bieber and Liam Payne were near impossible to control, as he knew only too well. He shuddered thinking about the time Justin had punctured his hand with a stapler. </p><p>But if there was anyone capable of handling the infamous bad boys, it was Zayn. Harry had no doubt about that. He'd looked through some of his lesson plans, and the attention to detail was astounding. Quite frankly, he put some of the other teachers to shame. If everyone at Bradford Academy were as competent as Zayn, maybe the students would actually enjoy coming to school. Yeah right, Harry thought to himself. The chances of that happening were slimmer than Louis' waistline.</p><p> </p><p>Liam Payne lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His monster cock was fully erect, oozing a trail of slime onto his chiseled torso. It was at least ten inches long, with a pair of large, round balls sitting snug at the base of the shaft. Liam's cock looked more like a weapon than an actual penis, and it had certainly dished out some damage over the years. The bad boy smiled thinking about all the helpless twinks he'd pounded at Bradford Academy. But of course, they were easy conquests. Now it was time for a real challenge.</p><p>That challenge came in the form of Zayn Malik, the school's newest teacher. To Liam, he was the ultimate prize. A raven-haired beauty with brains to match, Payno would have given anything to feel the pretty boy's lips around his cock. Speaking of which, Liam groaned as he grabbed his staff with both hands and began to pump up and down. Over the years, he'd discovered that using two hands was the only way to control the beast.</p><p>"Zayn," he whispered, over and over again. "Zayn."</p><p>As Liam felt a wave of warm cum wash over his abs and lower chest, he decided that Zayn was his. He didn't care what it took, he didn't care about the consequences. All he knew was that the new teacher belonged to him, and no one, not even Headmaster Styles, was going to get in his way.</p><p> </p><p>It was shortly before nine in the morning and little Niall Horan was walking through the park on his way to school. Ever since the incident with Justin, he'd been careful to avoid the alleyways near the academy. It was where "JB" and his cronies liked to hang out before class. The bruises on his neck were finally beginning to heal, and the last thing Niall wanted was for Justin to replace them with more. For his part, Justin knew exactly what was going on. He knew that Niall was avoiding him, that the boy had taken to walking through Bradford Park in an attempt to escape his advances. But there was no escape. Not now, not ever.</p><p>"Get ready boys. He's coming."</p><p>Justin and a gaggle of his friends were perched behind a row of bushes, lying in wait for the innocent teen. They were biding their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. </p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Before Niall could react, Justin and eight of his lackeys jumped out from behind the bushes and surrounded him. They were like lions hunting a gazelle, whooping and hollering as they cornered their prey. It was early in the morning and the park was deserted. Even if Niall called for help, no one was going to hear him.</p><p>"Hello babe," Justin grinned, grabbing Niall by the wrist. "Miss me?"</p><p>"Let me go!" Niall cried, batting the brute's chest with his fist.</p><p>Justin couldn't help but laugh. Even when angry, Niall was adorable. That being said, the kid needed to learn his place.</p><p>"Am I gonna have to get rough again?" Justin snarled, flexing his biceps.</p><p>Of course, the answer was no. The last thing Niall wanted was for Justin to lose his temper.</p><p>"Please," he sniffed. "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"I know you won't," Justin boomed, grabbing Niall by the collar. "Now open your mouth."</p><p>"What? W-why?"</p><p>"Because I'm gonna give you a kiss."</p><p>For a moment, Niall considered refusing Justin's request. He thought about saying no and spitting in the brute's spiteful face. But deep down, he knew it wouldn't make any difference.</p><p>"I-I've never kissed anyone on the lips before," Niall blushed.</p><p>"Good," Justin smirked. "Then I'll be the first."</p><p>As Niall slowly opened his mouth, Justin leant down and greedily penetrated the younger boy with his tongue. Niall had expected the kiss to be wet, sloppy and throughly devoid of passion. But to his surprise it was slow, sensual, almost tender. Justin was an experienced kisser, and he used his tongue to skilfully explore Niall's mouth until there was nothing left untouched. For Justin, a kiss was more than just a kiss. It was a ritual, a demonstration. He wanted to show his friends that Niall belonged to him. Indeed, as far as Justin was concerned, the little blond boy was already his.</p><p>"JB! JB! JB!" Justin's friends began to chant.</p><p>Spurred on by their cries, the bad boy deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue in and out of Niall's mouth like he was born to do it. Justin was relentless, but even he couldn't kiss forever. After a few minutes of sloppy snogging, he finally came up for air.</p><p>"Ahh!" Niall groaned, sucking in as much oxygen as he could. "Justin!"</p><p>Breathe in, breathe out. It was all Niall could do as the bad boy began to lift him clean off the ground.</p><p>"What are you doing? Let me go!"</p><p>"Babe, you're gonna be late for class!" Justin chuckled, throwing Niall over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>Niall was incensed. Justin was treating him like he was some sort of object, a possession that he could carry around and show off to his friends. Indeed, that was exactly what Justin was doing. He wanted everyone at Bradford Academy, even Headmaster Styles, to know that Niall was his.</p><p>"Put me down!"</p><p>"You can struggle all you want babe," Justin laughed, tightening his grip. "You won't be free until I let you!"</p><p>And with that, the brute began to march toward the edge of Bradford Park, prize in hand. For Niall, it was going to be a very long day.</p><p> </p><p>As Zayn walked into his classroom, he was assured by the knowledge that none of his lessons for the day involved either Justin Bieber or Liam Payne. For once, he had a break from the troublesome pair. As far as Zayn was concerned, he'd more than earned a reprieve. At last, he would be able to focus on the one thing that actually mattered - his students' education. As Zayn stood at his desk, he couldn't help but notice that one of its draws was partially open. It was disconcerting, as he could have sworn he'd locked it the night before. The top draw of the desk was where Zayn kept his students' coursework, and he would never risk letting someone else get their hands on it. Worryingly, it looked as though the draw had been prised open somehow. As Zayn peered inside, he saw nothing except a single slip of paper. The coursework was gone.</p><p>"What the hell?" Zayn breathed, his heart pounding.</p><p>Written scruffily on the paper were the words PROPERTY OF PAYNO. Shit. Zayn began to panic. Headmaster Styles would go crazy if he found out that Liam Payne of all people had stolen his students' coursework. Naturally, Zayn didn't have any concrete proof that Liam was responsible. The bad boy would deny it, and a few words on a slip of paper didn't prove anything. But deep down, Zayn knew it couldn't have been anyone else. Wringing with sweat, he began to pace back and forth. There was no other option - he was going to have to tell Headmaster Styles the truth. But what would he say? He'd probably be furious and blame Zayn for not taking the coursework home with him. He'd probably say that it was all his fault and that the situation was entirely foreseeable.</p><p>"I couldn't have known," Zayn tried to tell himself. "I couldn't have known."</p><p>In reality, Big Payno had made his intentions more than clear. On Zayn's first day, he'd taken his shirt off and dedicated his goal to the new teacher. Then, a week later, he'd drawn a pornographic image of the two of them having sex. Indeed, it was abundantly obvious that the Bradford bad boy was determined to get inside Zayn's pants, no matter the cost.</p><p>"Okay, don't panic. Just calm down."</p><p>But he couldn't. No matter how hard Zayn tried, he was unable to escape the sinking feeling that his career was in free fall. And to make matters worse, someone had scrawled the words PROPERTY OF PAYNO onto one of the classroom windows. Desperately, Zayn rubbed at the ominous message with the sleeve of his jumper. On the playground outside, nobody seemed to pay any notice. Zayn saw a group of students playing basketball. He saw a boy throw a milkshake at another boy. He even saw Justin Bieber carrying Niall Horan over his shoulder, grinning like an idiot. But then...</p><p>"Shit," Zayn squeaked.</p><p>It was Liam. On the opposite side of the playground, staring straight at him. He had a dumb smirk on his face, like he'd just said something clever. As Zayn began to turn away, Liam unfolded his muscular arms and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Within a matter of seconds, Zayn felt a familiar vibration against his left thigh.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>Zayn's entire body started to shake. How did Liam get his phone number? And more importantly, why was the bad boy texting him? As Zayn looked at his phone, he saw the message... <em>Missing something? If you want it back, meet me in the janitor's closet after school... a</em><em>nd don't be late. </em>It was a threat, plain and simple.</p><p>"Why?" Zayn cried, beating the window with his fist. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"You know why," Liam mouthed, grabbing his dick through his trousers.</p><p>Zayn's heart sank. He didn't want to believe it. Liam Payne was sexually harassing him.</p><p> </p><p>You know why. Liam's words rang though Zayn's head like a siren. The raven-haired teacher couldn't concentrate on anything; not his marking, not his lessons, and certainly not his students. All save for one... Liam Payne. The bad boy was at the centre of his thoughts, occupying every crevice of his ailing mind. It was too much. Zayn had come to Bradford Academy to prove his mettle, to demonstrate once and for all that he had what it took to be a successful teacher. But now... now he was fending off the craven advances of the school's most troublesome student. It wasn't at all what Zayn had hoped for. Somehow he was going to have to convince Liam that he'd gone too far, that his actions were at best inappropriate and at worst illegal.</p><p>As the final bell rang, Zayn reluctantly made his way to the janitor's closet. It was a stuffy little cupboard, poorly maintained and out of the way. The perfect place for Payno to dish out a pounding. Anxiously, Zayn turned the wooden handle and stepped inside. To his relief, the closet was empty. Liam was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the bad boy had been bluffing when he'd asked Zayn to meet him. Maybe he'd had a change of heart and decided to acknowledge the error of his ways. No such luck. Before Zayn could even close the door, a muscled arm snaked its way around his waist and hauled him off the ground.</p><p>"Hello Mr Malik."</p><p>Instinctively, Zayn began to writhe and kick in his captor's arms.</p><p>"Get your hands off me!" he wailed. "Let me go!"</p><p>But it was no use. Payno's grip was akin to that of a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its prey. Zayn was helpless.</p><p>"Let's keep this simple yeah?" Liam boomed, flexing his bicep. "You want something from me and I want something from you."</p><p>"I want my coursework back!" Zayn huffed, struggling to breathe.</p><p>"You can have it babe," Liam chuckled. "For a price."</p><p>Zayn had an unfortunate feeling this part was coming. He knew that Liam would never agree to hand over the coursework for nothing. He could only hope that the bad boy's demands weren't totally unreasonable.</p><p>"What do you want?" Zayn asked, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"A kiss," Liam grinned. "Your coursework for a kiss."</p><p>It was impossible. What Liam was asking for was absolutely, completely impossible. For a teacher to willingly kiss a student... the consequences were unimaginable. Zayn would never teach again. Of course, the consequences for losing an entire batch of coursework were also unthinkable. It was a tough decision, but it was one that Zayn had to make. His career for a kiss.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it," Zayn murmured, tears welling in his eyes. "I'll kiss you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>